


Желание

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Билл обещает Либби исполнить ее желания. Только он не предполагает, что именно она с него потребует.
Relationships: Libby Masters/William Masters, Virginia Johnson/William Masters
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Желание

Билл никогда не думал об оральном сексе с Либби, странное дело. Он любил ее, любил раньше всем сердцем, но не мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы сделать с ней что-то, о чем не принято говорить в приличном обществе или в собственной семье за ужином.

Супружеские обязанности — примерно этим и было то, что происходило в их постели. Обязанности. Долг. Но никогда — обоюдное желание. Нет, в начале Билл хотел, действительно хотел Либби, но ему и в голову не могло прийти доставлять удовольствие и ей.

Либби права, он столько всего знал как врач. Он столько всего попробовал потом с Вирджинией. Но ему никогда не приходило в голову вкусить что-то с женой. Она была его женой, и этим уже было все сказано.

И теперь он открывает для себя ее тело заново.

Либби стонет, когда он касается ее через белье. Она такая горячая, а Билл все эти годы обманывал не только ее, он обманывал их обоих, лишая нормальной жизни. Лишая того удовольствия, которое они могли дарить друг другу. Лишая чего-то, что связало бы их намного крепче, настолько крепко, что, возможно, он никогда бы не предложил Вирджинии вместе включиться в проект.

Билл думает, насколько тогда проще была бы его жизнь. Один оргазм его собственной жены изменил бы так много — и так мало одновременно. Отлизать Либби — не проблема. Но разве после этого она поймет, в чем заключается дело всей его жизни? Или все бы наладилось, если бы он смог разговаривать с Либби о чем угодно, в том числе и о сексе?

Билл мог бы быть счастлив, и ему никогда бы не понадобилась другая женщина в его постели. Он мог бы, как сейчас, возбуждаться от стонов жены, а не Вирджинии. Но чувствуя, как она выгибается в его руках, он точно знает одно: да он бы все сейчас отдал за то, чтобы рядом с ним сейчас была не Либби.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
